This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. While intramyocellular fat levels are comparable between subjects with type 2 diabetes in endurance athletes, there is a marked disassociation with insulin resistance. In untrained subjects, particularly subjects with type 2 diabetes, there is a positive correlation of intramyocellular fat with insulin resistance. In endurance athletes, there is an inverse correlation of intramyocellular fat with insulin resistance. We hypothesize that the observed paradox of intramyocellular fat with insulin resistance can be explained by differences in the physical properties of the intramyocellular fat. We propose to measure these differences in physical properties by magnetic resonance spectroscopy